


Way To A Thief's Heart

by Lia404



Series: #8fanfics [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, F/F, Flowers, M/M, Romance advice, Stabbing is inherently romantic, based on a tweet, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia404/pseuds/Lia404
Summary: Goro really tries to be a romantic. Ann really tries to help Goro.It all works out in the end.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Takamaki Ann, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Series: #8fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712578
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Way To A Thief's Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eyrist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyrist/gifts), [Tayani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/gifts), [Justiicearcana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justiicearcana/gifts).



> Done for my #8fanfics challenge on Twitter, for Tayani, Eyrist and Angel!  
> Inspired by [this most inspiring tweet](https://twitter.com/gr8writingtips/status/1250166944826822658), which is a strong display of Shuake energy.

“Wait, you did  _ what _ ?!”

“I, uh…”

“You  _ stabbed _ Akira?”

“But you said to be romantic on the first date! I only…”

“Goro, oh my god, how did you come to the conclusion that  _ this _ was a romantic move?”

“I was looking for suggestions on romantic things and there was that tweet on the account I started following, and it said  _ stabbing is inherently romantic _ , so I just…”

“Goro I can’t even count how many things were wrong in your sentence.”

**PING** .

“That was your phone.”

“Yes.”

“...won’t you answer?”

“Not until I’m done with you, which is: not quite yet.”

“What if it’s Shiho?”

“It’s not Shiho. It’s Akira.”

“Oh.”

“Yes,  _ oh _ .”

“...so uh. What does it say?”

“Not your problem.”

“...but you’re my friend and you’re backing me up and I want to know if he liked the date. Please?”

“Ugh, ugh, FINE. He says ‘ _ Ann, you’ll never guess what Goro just did, that was the most romantic shit ever, he…’  _ Oh my gosh, I can’t. I just can’t deal with you two.”

“What?”

“You stabbed Akira  _ in the heart with a red rose? _ ”

“Well you  _ did _ say to be romantic on the first date? Red roses are romantic right?”

“Goro, I just… this is  _ every _ level of wrong!”

“Yeah, well, I just… thought it fitting? The whole ‘right through your heart’ saying…”

“The saying does not mean you have to  _ stab the one you love in the chest with a rose! _ ”

“It barely bled, Ann, you’re being overdramatic.”

“It barely… Did you  _ sharpen _ the rose, Goro?”

“Well. I  _ had _ to be able to stab with it, right?”

“Goro for the love of…”

**PING.**

“Is it Akira again?”

“No, that’s Shiho… Wait a minute, I’m not done with you yet.”

“Oh. Alright.”

**PING.**

“You’re beaming. That’s Akira, right?”

“...yeah. He says he really loved the date and he bought me a sunflower for next time because the stem is bigger so...”

“He  _ what _ ? No, you know what, I just don’t want to know.”

“It worked! You were right, Ann, romance truly is not dead! He’s waiting for me now, I’m going. Can’t wait to see his big…”

“Goro, for the love of…!”

“Good luck with Shiho! In case you’re wondering, pencil-sharpeners work wonders on stems so...”

“GORO!”

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I should be sorry, but I really, really am not.


End file.
